Childhood Friends reunite
by nalufan357
Summary: Wendy x Romeo: Wendy and Romeo were childhood friends but when Wendy was 10 she had to more away. 6 years on and a new girl has come to Romeos school and it is Wendy. Will she remember him or not? Will he ever confess his feelings for her? other parings are nalu,guiva ,gale and jezra (complete)
1. new girl

**Hey guys here's a new Fan fiction, sorry its been awhile, i had writers block then my laptop broke so i couldn't write anything now i have my laptop back. I hope you like this first chapter and fan fiction.**

 **I don't own fairy tail**

Romeo and Wendy are at the park

" Hey Wendy you have been acting weird" said Romeo confusedly.

"Have I,I haven't noticed" said Wendy nervously as she turned away not meeting romeos eyes. All is herd is the wind in the trees and the birds in the sky. She turns back.

"Romeo, I have something to say"

" So do I" said romeo, he turned to face her

" I..I...L"before Romeo could finish what he was going to say. Wendy's mum was calling her.

"Come on Wendy, we need to finish packing for the moving van."said Wendy's mum

" moving van,Wendy whats going on" said Romeo in a confused way

"WENDY"shouts her mum.

" One moment mum"she yells back, she turns to romeo

" I'm sorry romeo but I have to go to live some were else" she said while crying and runs out the park. Leaving romeo in the park.

"Wendy I just wanted to ask you out" he said trying not to cry and leaves the park

 **6 years later**

" Romeo,ROMEO" yells the teacher and looks at the teacher with a confused look on his face.

" Romeo, what was i saying"asked the teacher

" That homework is boring" said Romeo. the memory stayed with him since he was 10 and even now when he is 16, he still has feelings for her.

" Romeo, did you hear me" said the teacher angrily.

" No sir."

" Right, can you please stay behind after class." The class room door opens.

" We have a new student please come in" said the teacher and a small blue haired girl walked in, looking at her feet.

 _" Is that Wendy."_ he thought, she looked up.

" Please tell the class your name."

" I'm Wendy, Wendy Marvell"

 **Thank you for reading I hope you liked it im sorry it took so long to come out please,rate and comment i will love to read your thoughts on the story**


	2. strange detention

**chapter 2 enjoy**

The bell rings and everyone runs out of the class room.

" Right Romeo I have a job for you, you can show Wendy around the school"

" _Romeo, I think he is the one that I use to be best friends with"_ thought Wendy

" OK sir" said Romeo as he got up from his chair.

" Come on Wendy" said Romeo as he walked out of the class room followed by Wendy.

 **With Wendy and Romeo**

" And this is the science block" said Romeo, as he said that , a boy with brown hair and dark green eyes looked at him.

"Is that you'er girlfriend Romeo" laughed the boy

"No,I'm showing her around, its my detention"

"poor Romeo another detention" he laughed as his friends laughed looked at the floor.

" Are you ok" asked Romeo

"yeah" answered Wendy shyly and they walked was quite for a few seconds then Romeo, said.

" That was Miki, he is the most popular guy in our year, just stay away from him ok"

"Ok" said Wendy then a pink haired boy comes running with a blonde haired girl, behind her is a half naked boy and a red haired girl looking crossly at the half naked boy.

" Hey Romeo, What's up" asked the pink haired boy

" oh,hey Natsu, just showing Wendy around the school"

"oh hey Wendy" said the blonde haired girl

" hello" said Wendy shyly

"I'm Lucy"

" Is it just me or is it hot" said the half naked boy, trying to take his trousers squealed.

" Gray, put you'r clothes back on" said the red haired girl angrily.

" oh Maivs I'm naked" said the boy called Gray as he ran to the boys bathroom.

" sorry about that Wendy, I'm Erza"

"Its ok" said Wendy.

" I need to finish showing Wendy around the school before the bell goes, bye guys" said Romeo as he left with Wendy.

"Do you think,Wendy is the girl that he loved before she left" said Lucy as they left, everyone nodded.

 **With Wendy and Romeo.**

Wendy and Romeo are by the teach rooms.

" They are in a different form to us" said Romeo

"oh ok"said Wendy as she walked into a blue haired girl, and they both fall on the floor.

"oh I'm sorry" said the blue haired girl, helping Wendy up.

"Its ok" said Wendy.

" I'm Levy by the way" said Levy with a smile .

" I'm Wendy, I'm new here" said Wendy smiling back.

" Wendy are you ok" shouts Romeo, running to her.

" Oh, hey Levy"

" hey Romeo, have you seen Luce or Gajeel" asked Levy blushing at the name Gajeel.

"I've seen Lucy but not Gajeel" replied Romeo.

" Where is Luce" asked levy.

" They were heading to the A block" said Romeo.

" Ok thanks" said Levy as she ran off.

"Who's Gajeel" asked Wendy.

"Oh, he is good friends with Levy,but sometimes i think they are dating" said Romeo. The bell rang.

"Come on ,we have P.E next" he said as they walked to the sports hall.

 **behind the wall near where Wendy and Romeo were.**

"Wendy will be mine" said the voice evilly

 **thank you for reading. the name miki came from backstreetgirl278, please don't forget to review, I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter, I will try to upload every Thrusday but as I'm in year 10 now I will get lots of homework but anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, nex one next week**

 **byee**


	3. come with us

**sorry its been awhile but there is the next chapter enjoy.**

At lunch ,Wendy sat on a bench so she could read and eat her lunch at he same time. Then someone came up and sat next to her.

" Hello" said the person, Wendy looked from her book.

" Hello Lucy" said Wendy with a smile.

" How's your day been so far?" asked Lucy.

" good thanks" replied Wendy.

" Were's Romeo?"

" Oh he got a detention for forgetting his homework" said Wendy while laughing. Levy came up to them.

" Hey Wendy, hey Lucy" said Levy happily.

" Hey Levy" said Lucy.

" Lucy, come to the library with me, please"pleaded Levy.

" Fine , bye Wendy " sighed Lucy as they walked away.

 _" I'm going to make some more friends by myself."_ thought Wendy.

 **meanwhile with Romeo coming down the stares**

" that was so boring" said Romeo to Natsu and Gray.

" What did you do." asked Gray.

" forgetting home work " sighed Romeo

" You guys got a detention for fighting didn't you" laughed Romeo as they passed through the playground.

" Yes" they said in unison .

 **meanwhile on the field with Wendy.**

Wendy is trying to make friends but people just walked away from her. Then Miki came up to her'

" Oh hey, your the new girl right" said Miki.

"Yes, I'm Wendy and your miki" said Wendy back.

" You look lonely , were's Romeo" asked Miki

"oh he got a detention" replied Wendy

" stay away from him"

" What, why" said Wendy in a confused way

" He will use you to get other girls"said Miki evilly

" He wouldn't do that, I've known him since I was young" said Wendy sadly. Miki put his arm around her shoulders.

" What do you mean" asked Miki

"Oh,he is my childhood friend but i had to move away. He must of changed since then"

" Yes he has"

" and I've loved him since then and i was going to ask him out but I don't think he remembers me" she said with tears in her eyes.

" Oh well. If he did say yes,he would just use you to get other girls and you want to be friends some one like" Miki said with a evil nodded unaware that Romeo,Natsu and Gray were listening the convesation.

" I knew she was that Wendy"said Romeo in a exited way.

"And she said, she wanted to ask you out." added Natsu.

" But,Miki is telling her that you would just use her" said Gray in a annoyed way.

" what" said Romeo with a sad tone but what Miki said next really upset romeo but the answer was worst.

" Would you like to be part of our group, we wouldn't use you like him." smirked miki.

" Yes" smiled shocked, came out of where he was hiding.

"Wendy" said Romeo sadly

"I'm sorry, Romeo but I cant be friends with someone like that"

" I'm not like that, he will use you"

" how do you know" asked Wendy

" I herd that you were with him and I followed you and hid in the bushes" said Romeo.

"first you lied about you using me but now you stork me" shouted Wendy

" see I told you he was bad" said Miki while giving him a smile that made his blood boil.

" I cant believe that you could change" said Wendy

" I haven't, its him"

" I'm sorry Romeo but I don't love you any after what I just seen and herd, now I know why you told me to stay away from him because he knew the truth and you didn't want me to know" said Wendy angrily and in tears.

" That's not true"

" YOU ARE NOT THE ROMEO I USE TO KNOW" shouts Wend and she ran away crying.

" You better not use her or I will kill you" said Romeo angrily

" you know to well" was Miki's answer as he went after went back to Natsu and Gray.

" I need to get her to realise that he is the bad guy and not me" said Romeo as he walked away with Natsu and Gray following him.

 **I'm really sorry its been awhile but i do hope you like don't forget to rate and review i would love to see what you think about my story so far thanks for reading**

 **byeee**


	4. will you go out with me?

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while but here is chapter 4. Enjoy**

Its been a week since everything still hates Romeo and every time he tried to tell her that Miki was using her, she would just walk away. Every brake and lunch when Wendy isn't there,Miki starts saying to other girls that he is friends with her because she had no friends or she got bullied and he helped her or she wanted someone to help her with homework. **( Romeo knows this because he followed them around with Natsu and Gray).** Wendy still talks to Lucy,Levy,Erza,Natsu,Gray and Gajeel when Romeo isn't around but when Romeo comes she just walks away.

The bells ring for lunch.

" Hey Gray,Natsu coming to follow Miki and Wendy around" shouts Romeo a few people in the playground stared at him as he walked up to them.

" one sec,Juiva,Mira and Cana are here" replied Natsu

" Oh,hey Romeo said a blue haired girl

" its nice to see you Juvia" replied Romeo. **(** **Juiva,Mira and Cana are exchange students)**

" is Mira here" asked Lucy

" and Cana" added Levy

"Juvia is not sure where they are but they are here" replied Juiva

" have you met Wendy" asked Erza

" Yes Juvia has" Juiva turns around to see Gray,Natsu and Romeo walking away.

"Don't leave me Gray-sama please" cried Juiva, Lucy went up behind her waved her hand showing them to run before Juiva sees and they ran.

"Juiva has just come back and now Gray-sama has left juiva"

" come on lets go and find Mira and Cana" said Ezra

meanwhile the boys got to the corner again watching Wendy,Miki and the group as they talk.

" so are you guys a thing" asked one boy

" yeah you spend a lot of time together" said another boy.

" no,no we are just friends" smiled Wendy

" you smile is so cute" said Miki as he tried to act like he liked her when he doesn't

" what did you say" giggled Wendy as she blushed

" nothing" smiled Miki still trying to act.

 **behind the trees**

" her smile is still pretty" said Romeo with a big smile but it didn't last when he realized that he would not ever get together with her. He came out of his thoughts,he herd something he wished he never herd.

 **With Wendy and Miki**

"ever since we became friends I thought we would be right together" Miki said still trying to act.

"yes" sighed Wendy

" Will you go out with me" asked Miki

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed with chapter i will upload when i can so please stay with me. please review i would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, so i hoped you enjoyed this and i will upload as soon as i can**

 **byeeeee**


	5. the plan

**hey guys chapter 5 sorry its been a long while anyway enjoy**

Romeo felt like his heart was going to brake as he herd those to words leave Miki's mouth but the answer was worst.

"yes" said Wendy and Romeo thought he was going to have a mental brake down.

"Are you ok" asked Natsu as he put a hand on Romeos shoulder.

" Guys,tell the others to meet me in the park after school,I need a plan on how I'm going to show her he is just using her" he said as he walked off.

Gray and Natsu left to tell the group about meeting them at the park.

 **During Wendy's maths class after lunch.**

Wendy was writing in a note book, Levy who sat next to her looked over and saw Miki's name with love hearts round it.

"Seems like you really love Miki" sighed Levy sadly.

" Yeah we are dating now but why do you sound so sad" asked Wendy.

" oh I thought that you and Romeo made a cute couple" replied Levy. Wendy looked at Levy with an annoyed look on her face.

" What is that look for" asked Levy

" Romeo told you to say that didn't he"

" no no no" protested Levy

" I know he did because when you saw me and Miki together you looked happy for us" Levy sighed and got on with her work.

 **At the park after school.**

Levy had head in a book,Lucy was writing her novel, Natsu,Gray,Gajeel, were fighting, Ezar,Mira,Cana were talking and Juiva was daydreaming about Gray and her's wedding.

" Were's Romeo, he was ment to be here a hour ago" said Natsu impatiently.

" He is probably doing some homework" said Levy not lifting an eye from her book.

" Shorty, are you ever going to stop reading" asked Gajeel.

" Maybe you should give it a try" sighed Levy

" no I will just get board" laughed Gajeel, Natsu and Gray were laughing too. Then without warning Lucy threw a book at Gajeel.

" not funny, how do you know if you haven't tried it" shouts Lucy.

" ha ha ,big guy just got told" laughed Natsu. Then Natsu got punched by Gajeel who pushed Natsu into Gray, and he punched Gray then a fight picks up the book she threw at Gajeel and gave it back to levy.

" Hey Mira,Juiva, Cana ,how was crocus" asked Erza

" Good,I learnt a lot of new stuff" said Mira

" School is School ,nothing special" sighed Cana

"Juiva was so lost without Gray-sama,I missed him so much" cried Juiva Lucy was about to go over to hug her but Romeo turned up

" Hey guys, lets talk about the plan"

 **hope you enjoyed this chapter please comment and rate i will love to here your comments on this story thanks for reading i will upload as so as i can**

 **byeee**


	6. the truth

**hey guys i know its been awhile but i hope you enjoy this chapter IM NOT DEAD**

Its been 3 days and the group were going to put there plan in action. Its lunch time and Wendy was walking to the field, when Lucy,Levy,Cana,Juiva, Erza and Mira stopped her.

"Hey Wendy, would you like to sit with us" asked Lucy

" I was going to the field but I haven't seen you guys in a while, so yeah" replied Wendy

 **On the field**

Natsu,Gray,Romeo and Gajeel were watching Miki with a walkie- talkie in hand so they do their plan without getting court by the teachers for useing phones.

 **With the girls.**

" So who do you like Lucy" Asked Cana

" um,um,um N,N,Nastu" stuttered Lucy while blushing.

" aw, thats nice Lucy" Said Wendy

" Who do you like Levy" asked Cana

" No one" blushed Levy

" Come on, we all know who you like" giggled Mira

" Fine,I like Gajeel" said Levy

" Cana, come on Juvia,knows you like someone" laughed Juiva

" What are you talking about" said Cana frustratedly

"Cana who is the guy" asked Erza

" when I went crocus, there was a guy in the year above called Bacchus"

" oh so you like an older guy" laughed Wendy

" Hey Mira likes an older guy too" Shouts Cana angrily,Mira blush,everyone laughed

" Juiva likes Gray-Sama"

" yeah, we know" sighed Lucy

" Hey Erza, do you still like that boy, that went to our primary school" asked Mira

" oh Jellal, yeah but i haven't seen him in ages" sighed Erza

" Wendy, you like Romeo,don't you" asked Lucy

" No, I go out with Miki" said Wendy in a frustrated way.

" oh I thought you and Romeo liked each other."said Cana

" no, he likes me but I don't like him, do you want to know the reason"

everyone nodded

" Because he would just use me now if you excuse me I have to find my boyfriend" shouts Wendy and runs off

 **With the boys**

The walkie-talkie goes off

 _" Gray,Wendy is on her way over"_ said Lucy

"Ok" replied Gray

" guys Wendy's coming" then Natsu stood just outside of the bush they were in ready to catch Wendy.

 **With Wendy.**

" _Why would the say that,they know I date Miki"_ Thought Wendy angrily.

As she walk's past the bush were Natsu is standing. Then he grabbed her by the waste and dragging her in to the bush.

" HEY, why did you do that" Wendy shouts as Natsu puts her down.

" Just watch" said Romeo from the back.

" ROMEO,why are you here, I said that I don't want to be around you"

" We understand why you are upset but please just here us out. Romeo isn't the one you should be mad at, its Miki" said Gray calmly. in the background they could hear Miki, Wendy walks up to the crack in the bush and saw someing she wished she never saw.

 **With Miki**

"How's Wendy asked a girl

" Oh her, she is fine but she is having trouble with her school work" said Miki

"aw poor girl"said another

" well you know the kind of guy I am and I helped her out"

" aw I'm glad I have a boyfriend like you" said another girl .

As the bell rang, Wendy walked out of the bush with the boys behind her.

"You have a girl friend " said Wendy with tears in her eyes

" yeah and " Miki said coldly

" And you said i have trouble with school work which I don't"She said with anger and sadness

" Oh yeah, Romeo isn't the one whp uses people its me" laughed Miki evily. Sunddly Wendy slapped Miki around the face ad then ran to Romeo and cried in to his chest

" I I'm so so so sorry I I did not believe y you" cried Wendy and she lifted her head from his chest.

" its ok now lets get to class" said Romeo as they walk to class.

 **hey hope you enjoyed this chapter, it didnt go as well as i hoped but anyway im really really sorry its been ages scince I've up dated and i will hopeing update as soon as i can but next week are my mock exams so i will not be updateing next week but hopely the week after the final chapter will come out. yay**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **byeeeeeeeeeee**


	7. together at last

**Hey guys sorry its been ages its** **finally** **the summer holidays so I will try to upload more often. this is the last chapter for this FanFiction but there are more on the way. enjoy.**

After class the group waited outside Wendy's and Romeo's class room because they were the last ones out. Its been 5 minutes since the bell rang and they finally come out.

" What took so long" asked Natsu impatiently

" The class would not keep quite" replied Wendy as they walk out of school. They stopped at the main gates to go their separate ways home.

" Do you want to meet at the park later" said Romeo and everyone nodded in agreement as everyone split up

 **With Wendy and Romeo.**

Wendy and Romeo live near each other so they walked together. Wendy was looking at the floor.

"Wendy why do you look so sad"

" Because I didn't believe you when you said Miki was going to use me"

" and I said I forgave you so don't beat your self over it,ok" said Romeo as he put his arm round her nodded.

"Romeo, I never forgot about you when we moved away" said Wendy

" either did I, when you left the park that day, i always wanted to say I...I " He started but they herd carla as arrived at Wendy's house and her sister Carla was in the door.

" Hey Carla I'm going to the park with my friends and Romeo." said Wendy.

Carla is 2 years older than Wendy, she had white hair and brown eyes, she is tall for her age and wears some sort of formal clothing.

"Ok, I'm coming too" She said as she got her keys.

" But" started Wendy

" No buts i need fresh air, bye mum, going park with Wendy and her friends" Shouts Carla as she shuts the door.

 **meanwhile at the park**

Natsu,Lucy Levy,Gajeel,Juiva,Gray,Erza,Mira,Cana,Natsu's older brother Happy and Gajeels cousin Pantherlily.

" Natsu why is your brothers name Happy" asked Pantherlily

" Well he had a really weird name and he is always happy so technically its his nickname" replied Natsu.

Happy had blue hair and black eyes and is short for his age and he is 2 years older than Natsu. Pantherlily has black hair and also has black eyes, he is tall for his age and is the same age as Carla and Happy.

" Gajeel why is your cousin here" asked Levy while reading

" I'm over for the weekend,are you Levy" replied Panderlily

"Yes,why" said Levy in a confused way

" Gajeel has said alot of things about you" laughed Pantherlily

" Can you tell me what he has said" said Levy in a intrigued way. Gajeel gave Pantherlily a stern look but he just laughed.

" He said you like to read and you are smart and..." He was cut off by Lucy shouting at Happy

"Idiot why did you push me into Natsu"

" Because you two are dating" laughed Happy and the hole group went quiet until Levy shouts

" you have been secretly dating"

"YES" shouts Natsu and Lucy in unison.

" If people are sharing secrets then Juiva has something to confess" Juiva said as she pulled Gray to her.

"Juiva don .."

"Gray-sama said yes to Juiva just yesterday" said Juiva with a big grin.

" love is in the air now" laughed Gajeel. Erza then said.

" Me and Jellal and long distant dating"

" I wish i had the guts to ask Gajeel out" whispers Levy.

" What was that Levy" asked Pantherlily .

" Nothing" said Levy quickly and going back to her book. Then Wendy and Romeo with Carla arrived. Then the girls start to have a conversation about how Natsu and Gray and Jellal asked them out while the boys play football.

 **With the boys.**

" Romeo have you confessed yet" asked Natsu scored a goal while Gray was not looking.

" well i was but Carla shouted at us and i could not" explained Romeo

" why is she here anyway" asked Gajeel

" she clamed to need fresh air" said Romeo while makeing quote marks with his fingers.

" who's that" said Romeo pointing at Pantherlily as Gajeel explained that he is his cousin is here.

" Gajeel you need to ask Levy out already" said Gray

" yeah" said Pantherlily

" why she is just a nerd" denied Gajeel. Then all of a sudden he felt him getting pushed by Pantherlily and he could not be bothered to fight back. Gajeel turned around to see Natsu pushing Romeo to Wendy.

 **With the girls**

They saw the boys being pushed to them.

" i wonder what is going on" said Mira in a confused way as gajeel stood in front of Levy.

" y y yes" She stutted

" will y y you g go out w with me" stutted Gajeel holding his hand out to the other girls screamed

" yes" said Levy as she jumped and gave him a big hug, still in the hug Gajeel turned about to see pantherlily giving him a thumbs up. Everyone then turned to Romeos and Wendy's direction.

" will you go out with me" said Romeo, Wendy stood up and gave Romeo a kiss.

" does that answer your question" asked Wendy

"yes" answered Romeo as he kissed her.

 **That is it for this fanfic thanks so much for reading there is 2 more on the way so look out for that. hope you have enjoyed this story as much i have had writeing it. i am sorry if there is any spelling mistakes and another mistakes. please check out my profile. im also sorry for the rubbish ending im to good at ending storys. im also on my summer hoildays so i should be able to upload more and my next story will be up today or tomrow. hope you enjoyed**

 **byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
